Scratch
by esnad
Summary: OneShot turned drabble. Mark/Addison's life from others eye's. Derek overhears a conversation and children's laughter. Maddison.
1. Scratch

A/N: A one shot about Mark/Addison.

The fluff is invading because this really has no point, it just popped in my head one day.

Review after you read it and i'll send you Juju.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice if I did Meredith and Derek would never get togeheter again.

* * *

Derek yawned as he made his way to a on call room. He, Mark and Addison was the on call Attending's for this 48-hour shift. Addison had crashed in a on call room about an hour ago and he had now idea where Mark was, frankly he didn't care about Mark, all he wanted was to get home to Meredith. It was dark in the on call room he entered and he guessed some other doctors was sleeping as well, it wasn't until he had laid his head onto the pillow on one of the top beds, he saw the unmistakeable red hair spread all over the pillow in the bed across the room. She was beautiful, he silently thought to himself, Addison looked vulnerable as she slept but still looked like that women he had married a decade ago that wouldn't take crap from anyone. Different from popular believe he had actually noticed the change in Addison's demeanour and behaviour, He also knew he was mostly responsible for that. He saw that she often hesitated when doing things, she rambled and fiddle with things, for people that didn't knew Addison like he did, or had done it all seemed normal but it wasn't. The Addison Montgomery he had known never ever hesitated or fiddle with thing, she never showed her weakness to anyone, besides him, but it seemed like apart of Addison disappeared with the 'Shepherd'. Derek had broke Addison and made her that person, if he would do it all over again, he would fight for her back in New York but he couldn't reverse time and he was happy with Meredith, he just hoped someone could undo the damage he had caused Addison. Minutes later Derek drifted away to sleep.

Derek awoke when he heard the door squeak, he slowly lifted his head and saw Mark making his way to Addison's bed. Derek considered walk out but something in him told him to stay. He saw as Mark kneeled down beside Addison, tapping her on the nose and stroking her hair, Mark whispered something in her ear that Derek couldn't make out. Addison slowly started to wake up, she looked into Mark's grey eyes and smiled a tired smile. If Derek hadn't known better he would think Mark and Addison was together, he had overheard Addison saying something about Mark never was going to be good for anything but sex. He felt almost felt guilty for eavesdropping on a conversation that seemed private but then again, they couldn't just expected the on call room to be completely empty, in fact he was almost sure there was someone sleeping beneath him. Mark kissed Addison passionate on the mouth, making Derek think that if they where going to go at it he would leave immediately, then Mark looked at her and started talking.

"So how's my favourite girl?" Addison leaned into another kissed

"She is fine but tired" Addison held her hand over her mouth as she yawned

"You need to take it easy, you remember what the doctor said right" Addison tucked at Mark's scrub top

"Sleep with me" Mark chuckled at her and kissed her forehead and then joined her in the bed and crawled over her, he had his back against the wall and his arms draped over her waist, with one hand intertwined with Addison, was resting on her stomach. He softly kissed her neck and then buried his head in the crook between her neck and shoulders. Derek was very much confused by this display of affection, if they where just sleeping with each other, why where they this cuddly. He looked at them and something in his head just clicked, and that something somehow made him a bit jealous, it was great that Addison was happy but not with Mark.

"So how's my other girl doing" Mark whispered to Addison but load enough for Derek to hear it, that statement just confirmed what Derek already had figured out

"She is doing fine, you know in about 2 weeks I will be able to feel her" Mark caressed the bump that was hiding beneath scrubs two sizes too big and he whispered something in Addison's ear that Derek couldn't make out, not long after both of them had drifted of to sleep. Derek kept observing them, they seemed happy and content with the life they shared with each other. Deep inside him he was actually happy for the two people that he once considered family but he also felt a sting of jealousy, he had never imagined Addison caring anyone's child except his. Mark had been the last person he expected to have a kid, but they where happy. They where happy and in the end of they day that was all he really wanted.


	2. I love you baby

_A/N: So hey, I thought I was done with this but clearly I'm not. _

_So you gonna have to read this. This is going be 10 chapters and they're all going to be about Maddison from other people's POV. This is not gonna be in a chronological order. Like the next chapter can be when their daughter moves out but the 4th chapter can be Addison giving birth to said daughter. Got it ? _

_Review._

Burke tapped his pen against the counter while waiting for Addison to come back from surgery, her patient was an old friend of his. He wasn't worried,Addison was still the best there is and seeing all the other happy people getting good news about their loved ones made him a notch more optimistic. He saw Mark and Derek walking over to a couple, the women's expression when they told her that her husband/child/friend whatever it was hadn't made it was like most people's expression to bad news.

"I hate doing that" Derek lumped against the counter next to him, his scrub cap being wrinkled in his hands.

"I have to go find Addison… Oh Burke, she let me know you're friend is going to be fine" Mark smiled a genuinely smile at the fellow surgeon. Then headed towards the locker room and meeting up with Addison to pick up their ray of sunlight of a daughter from the day care.

Mark and Addison where the people that used to stay the longest at the hospital at night, now they rarely stayed after 6 if they could help it. At his fake wedding a few years ago he still thought Addison had a thing for Alex and Mark was screwing nurses on a regular basis, he had been proven wrong when Addison and Mark had came together. Addison having a growing bump on her stomach that the whole Seattle Grace gossip mill had missed and Mark holding a protective hand on the small of her back, while too in grossed in each other to notice the looks people where giving them. How they had been able to keep their relationship and pregnancy a secret to almost everyone was still a big mystery to him.

He had been happy for them, they prove that people in Seattle's surgical unit actually can have a happy personal life. Not all where happy for them but the glance in the hallways quickly disappeared when people gathered that they might actually be in this for the long run. He turned his head looking at Derek.

"Out of all people, who had thought Mark would be the one with a good family life" Derek let out a sigh.

"You really didn't think Mark would stay a bachelor for the rest of live did you? " Derek shrugged his shoulders and looked Burke point in the eyes.

"I just thought I would have it before him and I absolutely didn't expect him to have with my ex-wife"

"Haven't you seen them together, I know I didn't knew you and Addison when you guys where happy but Mark and Addison are pretty great together, isn't that enough?"

"That's the weird part, it is enough. They're happy and I'm happy" Derek smiled at him before walking away towards the locker room as well.

Later when Burke still hadn't worked up the courage to go see his friend, Mark and Addison walked past him their daughter who were clutching Mark's hand even if she's been in the hospital many times before. Addison waved at him before Mark lifted the little girl up, she yawned has she placed her head on her fathers shoulder. Addison pressed a kiss to the girl's fore head and another kiss onto Mark's lips before they walked out the doors.


	3. Closer to Myself

_A/N: So I got another update in what, 2 days ? that's pretty much a new personal record. _

_This is from Mere's POV and it was orignally not meant to be like this but alst night inspiration just hit me and I liked this way too much then what I had written before_, _I also changed some Kids ages. _

_Well you know how it work **Review.**_

Walking towards the front door Meredith removed some of her hair from her face with her elbow to get it out of her face since her hands where still a bit wet from the dish. A smile formed on her lips as her eyes dropped on the redheaded little girl in front of her.

"Hi Mere! Is Nicole home ?" It was a warm summer day and the little girls had the day before decided to play with each other today, like they did everyday but they still had to check with each other anyway.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, we're eating soon, you wanna stay for dinner?" The girl nodded eagerly before running up the stairs and Meredith made a mental note to call Addison and let her know her daughter was eating with them. 5 years ago Meredith couldn't even imaging her being friends with Addison and now they lived practically next doors to each other and their daughters were best friends.

When Meredith first found out Addison was pregnant, she was kinda jealous of her. Because she was alone and seemed perfectly happy and content about it , while Meredith needed someone else to make her happy even though she wasn't especially happy at the time. One night when she stayed at the hospital all night to catch up on post-op notes and paper work, she spotted a very pregnant Dr Montgomery standing in front of the OR board looking like she could fall asleep any moment and she was just about to ask her if she could do anything for her when she saw Dr Sloan coming up to her and pressing a light kiss to the base of her neck. A week later she broke up with Derek. Because they weren't meant to be and they couldn't work past their issues. Of course there were gossip about the break up, like that Derek was the father of Addison baby but there was mostly indifference between Meredith and Derek and the fact that none of the staff wanted to work with them when they were on the same case. After a few month it had all blew of, she was happy and he was happy. They talked and Derek said that he was mostly holding on because his marriage ended because of them and what they did. That made Meredith feel kinda bad for Addison but then she saw Addison and Mark and their week old baby. They had been showing the baby to almost the whole surgical staff and by the end of the day they both sat exhausted in the lobby, Addison leaning against Mark's shoulder but with a wide smile across her face and Mark was looking down at their daughter and was just mesmerized by her. Then Meredith stopped feeling bad for Addison.

Meredith dried of her hands when she was done with the dish and went outside to watch the girls play. The girls were both swinging way too high for Meredith's liking but she let them carry on, knowing she was just being overly worried and that kids hurt themselves sometimes. Seeing a flash of red swish by she realised they were having a jumping contest, a game Erin often ended up winning.

"I jumped further this time, look Erin" The blonde girl pointed at the mark her heels had made when she landed that were an inch further away then Erin's mark.

"Wanna jump again?" Nicole nodded eagerly. If you didn't know it you couldn't really tell that Erin was almost two years older, Erin was born in late January and Nicole was born in October the year Erin turned one. Meredith was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt to arms wrap around her petite waist.

"Hey" She turned around to face her fiancé and giving him a light kiss.

"Hello to you too" He played a bit with her hair before giving her a quick on her nose, before walking over to the two kids playing. She chuckled a bit when Nicole threw herself around his neck and shrieked "Daddy!" like she hadn't seen him weeks, even though he had stayed home with her until she returned from her over night shift. She and Eric had met when he was treated with a sprained ankle at the hospital, she had by then already worked for 36 hours but had promised to cover for Izzie when Baby Montgomery-Sloan was born which of course had to be then. Afterwards he had asked her out and she had said yes, because who ever wanted to go out with her after she worked for almost 2 days straight she loved. After awhile she loved him either way and to her relief he loved her as well and he didn't have any secret wives. After dealing with a jealous Derek everything went smoothly and she was happy for about two months, the she discovered she was pregnant. Three months before Nicole was born they got new neighbours and in a moment of trying to be the perfect neighbour she made Izzie bake muffins that she could give them. A tired Addison in sweats and Mark's old shirts opened the door and since Eric didn't know exactly know how Addison looked like, even though he knew who she was, Addison, Mark and Erin was eating dinner with them and Alex and Izzie the next day.

"Hey, Honey… Can you please make dinner tonight ?" Meredith looked pouting at Eric, he just laughed and went to kiss her.

"Of course Honey"

"Oh Erin is eating with us tonight" Meredith smiled at him

"And Nicole is eating with Mark and Addison tomorrow ?"

"If they do as they already done all summer"


End file.
